Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electronic readers and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically improving legibility based on preferred font characteristics.
Description of the Related Art
When reading an electronic document, it is preferable for the text, regardless of the font, to be legible, or in a size that can be easily read. However, what is legible and easy to read to one user may not be legible and easy to read to another user. A user who is far-sighted may want the text to be large and bold to make the text more legible. A user who is near-sighted may find a small font size to be more legible. Hence, legibility is a preference personal to each individual user. Typically, each time a user opens an electronic document, the user must adjust the zoom level in an electronic display in order to change the size of the text to a size that is more comfortable to the user. This is inconvenient and provides a poor user experience.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for automatically improving legibility based on preferred font characteristics.